


solamente tú

by romanope



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanope/pseuds/romanope
Summary: i write nothing but dumb one-shots. lovi comes home to a surprise. it's just fluff, ya guys.





	solamente tú

The music was soft, filling the room with a feeling that made Lovino’s heart throb. The lights were dim, glowing deep gold hues that illuminated the warm room, brightened more by a few candles that have been set up. He hadn’t expect this when he got home from the store, the sight greeting him immediately as he’d left the kitchen. His eyes lifted to Antonio who had apparently been waiting for him to get home, a proud and dorky smile on his features, and a hand held out in silent demand for his partner. Lovino lets out an amused snort.

“You’re an idiot.”

He doesn’t hesitate any longer to step closer to him, taking his hand gently. He’s pulled in by Antonio, who’s other hand snakes around his waist, settling at his hip - still clasped in his lover’s hand with his first. The music drones on, and Antonio smirks triumphantly as they sway to the music.

“You’re in love with an idiot.”

Lovino laughs again. Their hands release one another, Lovino setting now both his arms on his lover’s shoulders, fingers find their way to soft curls, running through them. Antonio bows his head down, pressing their foreheads to one another while he pulls Lovino closer, ever so closer, leaving no room between their hearts.

“Maybe I am,” he starts, pressing his lips momentarily to the other’s, less of a kiss and more of their faces smushing together, only lasting a short moment. “But you’re still an idiot.” 

With hooded eyes he focuses on Antonio’s lips, enamored by the chapped presence of them, still so welcoming and soft. One of his hands trails from his hair, falling down his cheek with the softest and most gentle touch, his thumb dragging over his bottom lip. Silence passes between them, filled by the soft acoustic playing from the speaker. The elder’s hands are moving along his waist and hips, slow and tender movements pouring out unspoken adoration, still moving, stepping, swaying to the romantic music.

A smooth, quiet voice breaks the silence. “I love you,” Antonio murmurs, wrapping his arms entirely around his waist and pulling him flush against his chest, dipping him down and pressing their lips together again, this time a genuine kiss, their lips moving over one another, slow and languid, passionately expressing their love. Lovino’s leg hooks itself by his hip, arms locked around his neck.

When they break apart for air, Antonio pulls them up gently, slowly. He holds him, opening his eyes and looking at him with such fondness and devotion. Lovino gazes back at him, centuries of love still not extinguishing the awe he feels in moments like this. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
